Imagen
by Addanight
Summary: Yo tan sólo te admiro sin decir nada. Deseando con todo mi corazón que algún día regreses. Shounen Ai KXR [Terminado]
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! Dicen que hay que sacarle provecho a lo que te de la vida y considerando lo que me dio el día de hoy, pues decidí sacarle provecho y escribir este pequeño fic.

Estoy sumamente decepcionada de mis últimos capis, así que espero que este fic me levante la moral y me demuestre lo buena que soy.

Genero: Anst/Romance. Creo n.nUUU

Pareja: Kai X Rei, obviamente. XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

-------------------------------------------

Imagen

Veo tus ojos fijos en mí y no acabo de preguntarme que tanto buscas. Es obvio que ya no hay nada ahí. ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? Pero no lo haces, día tras día vienes y me observas. Tus orbes se fijan en mi rostro y le escudriñan. ¿Acaso aún no te has dado cuenta? Creo que no, porque siempre terminas igual. Llegas sin decir palabra alguna, no sé si en espera de que te diga algo, pero no lo haré y lo sabes. Una sarcástica sonrisa se delinea en mis pálidos labios. Pero no te equivoques, que no te sonrío a ti. Más bien me río de ti. Y ¿cómo no burlarme cuando continúas asechándome a pesar de que sabes que no encontrarás nada?

Eres un iluso ¿sabes? Porque cada segundo libre lo ocupas en contemplar mis doradas orbes y en buscar todo el cariño que alguna vez te tuve. ¿Por qué no entiendes que todo se acabó? Perdiste. Así es, perdiste de la forma más vil y cruel en que se puede perder. Sería mejor que te marcharas y me dejaras solo de una vez, pero estoy seguro de que no lo harás. El motivo es sencillo: aún tienes la esperanza de hallar todo lo que una vez sentí por ti. Por mí ven cuantas veces lo desees, sabes que el resultado será siempre el mismo, entonces ¿Para qué resistirte? ¿Por qué mejor no me haces compañía? Deja de mirarme de frente y atrévete a tomar asiento a mi lado. Quizá el día en que lo hagas entiendas lo que verdaderamente sucede.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Mis ojos te miran de nuevo desde el marco de la puerta, sin ser capaces de entender lo que te pasa. Pero esto ya se ha vuelto rutina. Día tras día te veo entrar a esta habitación con tus largos y negros cabellos. Y sin dirigirme una mirada te sientas frente al espejo. Yo tan sólo te admiro sin decir nada. Deseando con todo mi corazón que algún día regreses mi precioso koi, mi amado…Rei…

-------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Pues está sumamente corto, pero estoy tan contenta con esto que no quiero moverle ni una palabra. No olviden dejar review. Recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


	2. Capítulo 2

Genero: Anst/Romance. Creo n.nUUU

Pareja: Kai X Rei, obviamente. XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

-------------------------------------------

Imagen (2)

Mis ojos te miran de nuevo desde el marco de la puerta, sin ser capaces de entender lo que te pasa. Pero esto ya se ha vuelto rutina. Día tras día te veo entrar a esta habitación con tus largos y negros cabellos. Y sin dirigirme una mirada te sientas frente al espejo. Yo tan sólo te admiro sin decir nada. Deseando con todo mi corazón que algún día regreses mi precioso koi, mi amado…Rei…

Lleno de dolor tomo asiento a tu lado y empiezo a acariciar tus negruzcos cabellos. Me encantan, así como todo lo que de ti viene. Sin pedir tu consentimiento, mis brazos se aferran a tu cuerpo. No espero reacción alguna en ti, sólo necesito que tu calor me de fuerza y sé que eso es algo que no me negaras. Tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza en este momento y sin embargo, ninguna tiene relevancia. No si las comparo contigo. Y de nuevo, cada instante que vivimos regresa a mí. Una vez más trataré de hablar contigo, sé que no dirás una palabra, pero al menos quiero pensar que me escuchas.

"¿Recuerdas mi último cumpleaños?" Cuestiono, en tanto que el silencio de las altas paredes de la habitación me responde, claro que no esperaba otra cosa. Y sin notarlo, empiezo a relatar todo el suceso como si no hubieras estado ahí.

"El fresco aire inundaba mis sentidos, pero nada podía distraer mi atención de ti, por varios minutos te vi acomodar nuestro pequeño picnic. De pronto, noté que te acercabas al borde de una cascada. Por varios segundos te quedaste ahí, tan sólo admirando como el agua corría sin cesar. Yo, por mi parte, me dediqué a cuestionarme sobre si podía existir sobre la tierra algo más bello que tú. Como siempre, mi respuesta fue una negativa. De repente, un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habías caído al agua. De inmediato corrí hacia ti y te vi flotar sobre el pequeño lago que la cascada formaba. Con las cristalinas gotas de agua recorriendo tu cuerpo, no pude sino terminar embelesado con tu belleza.

Es increíble que tu hermoso físico sea superado por tu divina alma. Aún hoy no me cabe la menor duda de que eres algo más que simple imagen, eres la persona más maravillosa que haya pisado el mundo. Perdido en mis pensamientos estaba cuando me tendiste tu mano pidiéndome ayuda para salir del agua. Al menos eso pensé yo, pero para mí sorpresa, sólo tiraste de mi brazo y me arrastraste al agua junto contigo. Como desearía que en esta ocasión hicieras lo mismo." Terminé diciendo mientras mi agarre se volvía más fuerte y se aferraba con necesidad a tu cuerpo.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Nuestras orbes chocan como cada día que pasas aquí. ¿Ves que no hay nada diferente? No sé que necesito para que comprendas que nada cambiará. Supongo que estás condenado. Es difícil saber quien perdió a quien, quizá si me dirigieras la palabra, en vez de sólo admirarme, las cosas serían diferentes.


	3. Capítulo 3

Genero: Anst/Romance. Creo n.nUUU

Pareja: Kai X Rei, obviamente. XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

Hola! Qué creen? Este fic lo escribí dos horas antes de entrar a una de mis presentaciones y como resultado de mi intento de no morir de los nervios, aquí está otro cap de esta cosita que me encanta. XD.

Gracias por los revs:

Alquimista Flama

Claudel Kurayami

The life is a Dream

-------------------------------------------

Imagen (3)

Nuestras orbes chocan como cada día que pasas aquí. ¿Ves que no hay nada diferente? No sé que necesito para que comprendas que nada cambiará. Supongo que estás condenado. Es difícil saber quien perdió a quien, quizá si me dirigieras la palabra, en vez de sólo admirarme, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero no vas a hacerlo. Lo sé porque estoy conciente de lo que eres, de lo que fuiste y de lo que ya jamás serás.

A veces pienso que no lo entiendes, y en ocasiones, no puedo evitar sentir que más, no podrías comprenderlo. Si realmente lo sabes, dime entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? ¿Qué necesito para que entiendas que hace mucho debiste haberte marchado? ¿Qué prueba debo darte de ello? Este no es tú lugar. Ya no más. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Harto de tu mirada, pero sobretodo de tu silencio. De ese maldito y cruel silencio al que nos condenas. Ya no escucho nada que no sea mi voz.

¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedes cambiar el pasado? ¿Hasta cuándo nos acechará el fantasma de lo que hiciste? Dímelo Rei. Dime de un vez, cuánta vida hemos de perder en este vacío sin sentido. Ella está muerta. ¿Me oyes? Muerta. Pero tú no estás lejos de ello. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de ser tan egoísta? ¿No ves lo mucho que él te ama? ¿Acaso haz cambiado tanto que ya ni a él le recuerdas? Quizá también a ella le olvidaste. En realidad no lo sé. Lo único que me consta es que a mí ya me olvidaste.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Sin desear hacer nada más, te guío hasta nuestra habitación. Con cuidado me encargo de despojarte de tus ropas y reemplazarla por tu pijama. Segundos después, ya te encuentras entre las suaves cobijas. Mi mirada carmín se pierde en ti. Mis brazos te rodean nuevamente y se aferran con fuerza a tu cuerpo. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte. No, no de perderte, ya te perdí. Más bien temo darme cuenta un día que ya no podré recuperarte. Mi cabeza reposa sobre tu espalda. Pero no todo está perdido, mi querido neko.

"Te recuperaré. Te juro que te traeré de vuelta. Sólo tenme paciencia." Pido en tanto el aire recibe mis palabras.

"Te amo Rei" Le digo mientras mis labios se unen a los suyos.

-------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Como ven soy una romántica sin remedio. Ojalá que les haya gustado, porque yo lo amo. Bueno me voy porque tengo mucho que escribir XD.

Cuídense.

_Addanight._


	4. Capítulo 4

Género: Anst/Romance. Creo n.nUUU

Pareja: Kai X Rei, obviamente. XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

Hola! Estoy tratando de romper mi bloqueo creativo, así que con el propósito de seguir con las actualizaciones, decidí comenzar con esta bella y divina cosita que tanto amo.

Gracias por los revs:

Alquimista Flama

H.fanel.K

The Life is a Dream (Estoy actualizando. ¬¬ U Al menos lo intento xD)

-------------------------------------------

Imagen (4)

"Te recuperaré. Te juro que te traeré de vuelta. Sólo tenme paciencia." Pido en tanto el aire recibe mis palabras.

"Te amo Rei" Te digo mientras mis labios se unen a los tuyos. Y así, manteniéndome lo más cercano que puedo a ti, me hundo en el mundo de los sueños. Sólo espero ser arrastrado a ese bendito lugar en el que tú aún estás conmigo. Porque no me importa si sólo es un sueño, me basta con saber que mis sentimientos por tí no podrían ser más reales.

El molesto sonido del teléfono me saca de mi delicioso descanso. Con cuidado tomo el teléfono y acerco la bocina a mi oído.

"Hola Kai¿Cómo estás?" cuestiona aquella voz.

"Hmpf" es lo único que respondo. Sé que no necesita nada más para entenderme.

"Ya veo" me dice algo decepcionado, aunque para nada sorprendido.

"¿Ha habido algún cambio?" me pregunta.

"Ninguno" respondo reflexionando lo que esa palabra significa. Es increíble el peso que un simple conjunto de letras puede llegar a poseer.

"Mira Kai. Necesitas empezar a considerar la idea de rehacer tu vida. Me temo que por más que nos duela, Rei no va a volver." Me dice.

"No digas eso Yura. Me niego a dejarlo atrás." Le respondo. Sé que suena obstinado, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

"Kai. Tienes que enfrentar lo que ocurre algún día. No me gusta decirlo, pero tienes que rendirte." Agrega como si me estuviese diciendo algo que no sé.

"No. Porque si lo hago. Si pierdo la esperanza. Entonces… todo estará perdido." Le aclaro antes de colgar el teléfono y buscarte con la mirada, sólo para notar que ya no estás a mi lado. Sin duda alguna, me dirijo a esa habitación en la que tantas veces te he visto y te hallo, para mi pesar, sentado una vez más frente al espejo.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Y otra vez estás aquí. Mirándome. O al menos espero que lo estés haciendo. Claro que en estos momentos no puedo pedir demasiado. A decir verdad, me conformaría con que me escucharas. ¿Qué no lo ves¿Acaso no notas que lo estás matando en vida con tu actitud? Él quiere ayudarte. Te ama. Al menos tendrías que intentarlo. Si no lo haces por él, por tí. Eres un estúpido. Porque le quitaste a ella la vida, pero no su habilidad para lastimarte.

-------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Espero que estén menos confundidos xD. Como ven. Sigo siendo una romántica sin remedio. Les prometo que en los siguientes caps, ya les contaré lo que en realidad pasó. Déjenme su opinión por favor. Gracias.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	5. Capítulo 5

Género: Anst/Romance. Creo n.nUUU

Pareja: Kai X Rei, obviamente. XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

Hola! Aprovechando la hola de inspiración que me ha inundado últimamente, continúo escribiendo todo lo que puedo. Realmente debería considerar la idea de hacer mis tareas. Hehe n.nU.

Gracias por los revs:

H.fanel.K

Príncipe de la Dulce Pena

Kaei Kon (te amo manita xD)

Y pasando a otras cosas. ¡Felicidades a mí! Porque el 19 de agosto mi cuenta de fanfiction cumple 4 años xD.

-------------------------------------------

Imagen (5)

Y otra vez estás aquí. Mirándome. O al menos, espero que lo estés haciendo. Claro que en estos momentos no puedo pedir demasiado. A decir verdad, me conformaría con que me escucharas. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Acaso no notas que lo estás matando en vida con tu actitud? Él quiere ayudarte. Te ama. Al menos tendrías que intentarlo. Si no lo haces por él, por tí. Eres un estúpido. Porque le quitaste a ella la vida, pero no su habilidad para lastimarte.

¿Qué hago? Dime de una vez que necesito hacer para que lo entiendas. Acéptalo de una buena vez. Es la única forma. Si continúas negándolo nos vas a matar. No, tú ya estás muerto. Necesito que lo recuerdes. Que veas cada parte de lo que sucedió. Sé que te dolerá, pero créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor. No perteneces aquí. Ni si quiera deberías de ser capaz de conversar conmigo. No quería llegar a esto, pero no me has dejado otra opción. Te contaré lo que pasó.

Todo comenzó hace algunos meses. Habías salido a comprar algunas cosas aprovechando que Kai tenía trabajo. Al girar en una esquina, la viste. De inmediato tu cuerpo se tensó. Ya había tratado tantas veces de que tú y Kai se separaran que ya no sabías que esperar de su parte. Aunque supongo que ni así podías estar preparado para lo que venía. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, sacó un arma y te apuntó con ella. Se iba a deshacer de ti de una vez por todas. Claro que no eras tan estúpido como para no luchar. Y el forcejeo comenzó. Pronto aquella arma se disparó y sólo uno quedó en pie.

Así es. La mataste, quizá en defensa propia, pero al fin y al cabo le quitaste la vida. Y ¿Te digo algo? Yo sí se tu secreto. A mí no me lo puedes ocultar. Yo sé que aunque en un principio sólo tratabas de defenderte, terminaste disfrutando aquello. Te dio gusto deshacerte de quien tanto daño había tratado de hacerte. Y he ahí el motivo por el que seguimos aquí: porque no has sido capaz de aceptar lo que sentiste. Porque te empeñaste en negarlo y con tanto dolor tú mente optó por encerrarte en ti mismo.

Admítelo, por favor. Si lo haces nuestro sufrimiento terminará. Sin embargo, no obtengo respuesta de tu parte. No sé porque no sorprende que me ignores. Después de todo, ¿Qué voy a saber yo si no soy más que tu imagen? Un estúpido intento de tu conciencia por conectarte de nuevo al mundo real. No existo más que en tu mente. Soy un triste reflejo que aparece cuando te posas frente al espejo.

-------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Bueno y eso fue todo por ahora xD y aunque usted no lo crea ya estamos acercándonos al final. Espero que les esté gustando.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	6. Capítulo 6

Género: Anst/Romance. Creo n.nUUU

Pareja: Kai X Rei, obviamente. XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

Gracias por los revs:

H.Fanel.K

Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Nanami

-------------------------------------------

Imagen (6)

Las imágenes son tan claras hoy, que no puedo evitar pensar que algo ha cambiado. Hace unos días, era tan difícil contemplar tus recuerdos en una ordenada y lógica secuencia. Pero en este preciso instante, es como si todo estuviera regresando al lugar que siempre le correspondió. Un frío terrible comienza a helarme la sangre, y créeme que eso es decir mucho, cuando lo expresa un ser que carece de un cuerpo físico.

No me toma ni un segundo reconocer el sitio en el que nos encontramos. Esta oscura calle en la que todo comenzó a forjarse. ¿Lo recuerdas? No digas nada. Por primera vez siento que me escuchas. Quizá algún día, yo también sea capaz de oírte.

El callejón que hace un momento se encontraba solo, deja ver ahora una figura que me es bastante familiar. Eres tú Rei. Somos nosotros antes de que esta locura comenzara. Caminas con lentitud y con esa dulce sonrisa, que Kai tanto adora, en tus labios.

Pronto otra persona aparece frente a ti; te cierra el paso. Sus ojos miran los tuyos. La reconoces de inmediato, lo que sin duda te impacta es esa mirada. Esa fijación casi obsesiva y un tanto demente que se aferra a tu figura. De inmediato supiste que ella no estaba bien. Pero tú no podías huir, tenías que tratar de ayudarla ¿cierto? ¿Te das cuenta a dónde te arrastró tu nobleza?

Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta antes. No eres un santo, ni mucho menos un ángel, aunque muchos afirmen lo contrario. No puedes salvarlos a todos. Sólo puedes ofrecer tu mano amiga a quien la necesite y esperar que la tomen, sin embargo, eso no te bastaba. Tenías esa extraña necesidad de ayudar a quien pasara por tu camino. ¿Pensaste que así te ganarías el cielo? Pues ya ves que lo único que obtuviste fue un infierno, este solitario encierro del que somos incapaces de escapar.

Ni siquiera cuando la vista sacar un arma te llenaste de pánico. Te inclinaste a pensar que ella recapacitaría. Es que siempre fuiste un idealista sin remedio. Y ahora hemos llegado a esa parte. Cuando ella te atacó y tú tuviste que defenderte. Te tomó algo de tiempo, pero al final entendiste que alguien no iba a salir de ahí con vida: era ella o tú. Ella te envidiaba, porque tenías todo lo que ella siempre quiso. Obviamente, le pareció más fácil deshacerse de ti que tratar de ganarse lo que quería por mérito propio.

Al final, fuiste tú quien consiguió aquella pistola. Fue un instante tan sólo el que la miraste. Notaste como se lanzaba de nuevo sobre ti. No había otra opción. Si le permitías llegar a ti, estarías perdido. No estoy plenamente seguro de lo que sucedió entonces. Sólo sé que te llenaste de una indescriptible rabia. Claro que no tenías derecho a estarlo. No cuando esperabas gratitud por algo que nadie te había pedido hacer. ¿Ves en dónde radica el horror de la caridad?

En ese preciso instante la odiaste. Te detestó la confianza que habías depositado en ella. Lentamente le apuntaste con el instrumento en tus manos y te deshiciste de ella. Así de fácil. Te sentiste a salvo y libre luego del crimen, pero pronto recuperaste el sentido. Habías terminado con una vida. Eso no iba de acuerdo al tipo de persona que eres. 'La gente buena no mata. Este no soy yo.' Te dijiste. Con el pasar de los días, te fuiste reconociendo cada vez menos, negando tu acción, negándote a ti mismo; hasta que terminaste encerrándonos aquí. ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste?

'Yo la maté…' escucho una voz retumbar a lo largo de todo este espacio. Siento mi ser hacerse trizas. Esa fue tú voz, no me queda la menor duda. Tengo la impresión de que ya no existiré más, y no hay nada que me de más gusto. Ya es hora de que sigas adelante.

-----Cambio de POV-----

"La maté." Escucho una débil voz que mi corazón se empeña en creer que es tuya; pero mi mente no tarda en recordarme la verdad: eso simplemente no es posible.

"¿Rei?" Cuestiono dudoso, porque sé que si esto es una cruel treta de mi subconsciente, mi corazón se partirá de nuevo en mil pedazos.

"Kai" es lo único que respondes, pero con tan sólo mirarte obtengo todas las respuestas que necesito.

Tus hermosos ojos dorados se fijan en mí. Mis temblorosas manos te aferran a mí con delicadeza. Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, pero no hay motivo para detenerlas. Mis ojos te miran con devoción, con una emoción que hace tanto no experimentaban. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estás realmente conmigo.

-------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

El siguiente será posiblemente el último capítulo. Así que espero no decepcionarlos.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	7. Capítulo 7

Género: Anst/Romance. Creo n.nUUU

Pareja: Kai X Rei, obviamente. XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

Gracias por los revs:

Angy B. Mizuhara

H.Fanel.K

Darkqueen

AlquimistaFlama

Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes por sus ánimos. Espero sinceramente que el final no les decepcione. Y sólo por ser el último capítulo, decidí hacerlo un poco más largo de lo usual. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

-------------------------------------------

Imagen (7)

Mis rubíes orbes te miran fijamente desde el marco de la puerta. Un sentimiento de irrealidad se adueña de mis sentidos. Pero ¿Cómo culparme cuando hace tan solo un mes que terminó ese infierno? Es como un sueño. No soy capaz de decirles lo feliz que soy ahora que Rei está de nuevo a mi lado. Sé que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas estén completamente bien, pero seré paciente.

Mi kot aún debe lidiar con algunos asuntos inconclusos dentro de sí mismo y yo estaré aquí para apoyarle en todo momento. Seguro será un proceso lento, pero eso no tiene importancia. Permaneceré a su lado ofreciéndole todo el amor que durante este tiempo no pude darle. Dejaré que mi cariño sea el ancla que lo aferre a la realidad.

Saldremos adelante. Yo sé que si. A veces pienso que esto no es real y que de un momento a otro me daré cuenta de que él sigue sin estar a mi lado. En esos momentos, no puedo sino estrecharlo contra mi pecho suplicándole en silencio, que no se marche de nuevo. Porque puedo soportarlo todo excepto perderlo de nuevo.

Rei. Te había extrañado tanto. Tus gestos, tu risa, tu voz, todo. Sentía que enloquecía, porque no sabía como traerte de regreso. Tú me sacaste de la oscuridad el mismísimo día en que me conociste y ahora, fue mi turno de demostrarme que yo bajaría hasta el mismo infierno por ti. Ya que no hay otra palabra para referirse a este tiempo sin ti sino esa: infierno.

Alguien como tú no merecía pasar por esto. Habiendo tanta gente mala en el mundo fuiste a ser tú el castigado. Tú que eres tan lindo, tan amable, tan angelical, tan noble. Y sé que fue tu gusto por ayudar el que nos metió en este embrollo, pero no podría pedirte que cambies. Porque si lo hicieras, entonces sí te perdería para siempre.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al notar una conocida mirada en ti. Una que hace tiempo no veía. Mi corazón estalló en pánico y comenzó a llamarte con desesperación. No, no puedes hacerme esto. No de nuevo. Respóndeme, por lo que más quieras respóndeme te suplico, pero parece que no me escuchas. Es entonces que las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mis orbes al tiempo que corro hacia ti.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Mis ojos se fijan entonces en un punto perdido de la realidad. Mis pensamientos luchan por encerrarme una vez más en las infinidades de mi mente. Sin poder evitarlo, recuerdo el suceso por el que todo esto comenzó. Fue hace tan solo unos meses cuando la vi por primera vez. Una chica nueva se había mudado al vecindario. La pobre se veía tan temerosa del mundo que no pude evitar que mi corazón se encogiera al notar la soledad que sus ojos reflejaban.

Kai siempre me lo dijo. Que poseía una extraña afición por resolver los problemas ajenos; que no tenía porque andar por ahí tratando de mejorar otras vidas; que no era mi deber. Supongo que fue muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que una sola persona podía iluminar al mundo. Pero es que en realidad lo creía. Sabía que el mundo era una desgracia y yo quería ponerle remedio. Y que mejor modo de hacerlo que tocando las vidas de todos aquellos que se toparan por mi camino. ¿Qué inocencia la mía verdad?

Fue así que me presenté con la joven que respondía al nombre de Mathilda. De inmediato me esforcé por hacerla sentir bienvenida. La llevaba a pasear y conversaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Ella sabía de mi relación con Kai y con ese punto claro, nuestra amistad avanzó sin menor problema.

Cada día le regalaba una sonrisa, pero de algún modo, ella se veía peor cada vez. Algo estaba muy mal en ella y yo, en alguna parte de mí, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no le di mayor importancia al hecho, ella necesitaba ayuda y yo no pensaba darle la espalda. Tenía que ayudarla. ¡Juro que hice todo lo que pude por ella!

Estaba ya bastante entrada la noche cuando se dio nuestro último encuentro, ese que con tanto afán intenté eliminar de mi memoria. Recuerdo que me dirigía a casa luego de un pesado día de trabajo. Iba tan distraído, que no noté la otra presencia en aquel callejón; al menos no hasta que otra persona me cerró el paso.

Mis dorados ojos miraron a la persona frente a mí y al reconocerla sonreí. Sin embargo, al mirar sus orbes, algo en sus pupilas me heló la sangre. Un presentimiento quizá. Ella se veía alterada. Me bastó un segundo para saber que no estaba nada bien. Quizá fue precisamente por ello que me quedé, porque sabía que ella me necesitaba.

"Hola Mathilda. ¿Te sientes bien?" Le pregunté mostrándole lo mucho que deseaba ayudarla, pero su respuesta fue llevar su mano a sus ropas.

Pronto un arma brillaba con la escasa luz del lugar. Ella iba a cometer una locura. ¡Tenía que detenerla¿Se dan cuenta? Ni siquiera al saber que moriría pude dejar de pensar en su bienestar. Supongo que me merezco lo que sucedió después. Por unos minutos forcejeamos y yo traté de despojarla de su arma. Mathilda estaba histérica. Comenzó a gritarme que el ver mi vida perfecta la hacía sentir desgraciada. Que mi persona le hacía sentir desdichada. Que tenía que deshacerse de mí a como diera lugar. Yo por mi parte, no cabía en mi asombro. ¿Cómo es posible que me dijera esas cosas si yo solo quería ayudarla?

Al final, el arma terminó en mis manos y a pesar de ello, Mathi se lanzó sobre mí dispuesta a acabarme. Mis ojos se llenaron de ira entonces. ¡Maldita¿Cómo se atrevía a traicionarme de aquel modo? Yo me había esforzado por apoyarle y ella me pagaba de este modo. Y por ese breve instante, quise que jamás hubiera aparecido en mi vida. Lamenté haberle ofrecido mi amistad. Deseé verla muerta y jalé del gatillo.

Y aunque fue en defensa propia, me sentí un tirano. Porque sé que la ira me cegó cuando la maté. No tengo la menor duda de que ella me hubiera eliminado de no haberlo hecho, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Era un asesino. No tenía perdón. No lo merecía.

Mi propia culpa empezó a consumirme, y pronto mi mente se perdió. Me tomó mucho tiempo dejar de negar lo sucedido. Admitir que, al final, cada uno había tomado sus decisiones. Ella optó por deshacerse de mí y yo decidí que aún deseaba vivir. Este será un error con el que cargaré el resto de mis días. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, aceptar mi culpa y desear que ella esté mejor.

El mundo no gira alrededor de mí, eso fue lo que Mathilda me enseño: que siempre habrá cosas fuera de nuestro control. La realidad aquí era que mi amiga no tenía salvación, no podía ser ayudada, porque simple y sencillamente, ella no deseaba ayuda.

Supongo que eso me gané por entrometido. Por pensar que yo podía saber lo que ella sentía. O más bien por creer que yo tenía el poder para ayudarla. Porque mi fe ciega en la gente es la que me llevó a este punto. El mundo es así, lleno de tragedia, de dolor, y de errores.

"¡Rei!" Escucho que alguien me llama con desesperación.

Un llanto ahogado se dejó escuchar entre cada letra de mi nombre. Pronto un cálido cuerpo se encuentra aferrado a mí y me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Mis doradas orbes chocan con sus hermosos carmines y notan con tristeza que las lágrimas han empezado a abandonar sus orbes.

"¿Qué ocurre Kai?" cuestiono limpiando con mis dedos sus lágrimas, pero él tan sólo me abraza con más fuerza.

"Lo siento. No me respondías y pensé que… Creí que te perdería de nuevo me dice." El miedo de su voz se clava en mi corazón y no puedo sino besarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

"Tranquilo. Te prometo que no me volveré a ir." Le digo al tiempo que nos dirigimos al sofá y nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Kai. Su simple presencia me da fuerza para soportar esto. Recuerdo que cuando recién recuperé la conciencia, no paraba de llorar. Pero mi bello Fénix con todo su amor y paciencia se ha asegurado de que yo esté bien. Le amo con todo mi corazón. Y sé que mientras él esté aquí, yo no volveré a perderme, porque sus besos me llamaran a su lado, sus caricias me traerán a la realidad y sus amorosas miradas me mostrarán el camino de regreso.

Algunas horas después, tocan a la puerta y al abrir una bella joven se encuentra frente a mí. Esa es Julia, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y me he ofrecido como su guía. Y antes de que lo digan. Sí, se perfectamente que así fue como empezó todo. Pero me gusta confiar en que hay algo bueno dentro de cada persona. No puedo cambiar. O mejor dicho, no quiero. Porque aquel que niega sus propios ideales no es más que una máscara. Una fachada que refleja todo lo que las personas desean. Una imagen, que justo como el reflejo de un espejo, no es más que un rostro vacío, carente de vida. Es por ello que no pienso perderme a mí mismo de nuevo.

Quizá sea un idealista sin remedio, pero me gusta serlo. Alguien tiene que tener fe en este mundo tan desastroso. Es cierto que quizá no pueda cambiar el mundo, y que seguramente habrá muchos a quienes no podré ayudar. Pero si logro iluminar al menos una vida, todo el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena. Es por ello que seguiré siendo quien soy, hasta el final. Porque es preferible morir por mis ideas que vivir sin ellas. ¿No creen?

-------------------------------------------

ANUNCIO:

Antes de pasar a cualquier otra cosa. Quiero informarles que **las Crónicas KaiXRei están buscando nuevos miembros**. Así que si están interesados, por favor vayan a mi profile y entren a la liga que ahí se indica.

Comentarios de la Autora:

Pues yo no sé que les haya parecido, pero a mí la verdad me gustó mucho este cap. Y es así que con algo de nostalgia, le digo adiós a este fic. Es el primer fic multicapítulos que termino, así que es algo difícil. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. No olviden que esta bella autora cumplirá años el 12 de Febrero. ¡Yei!

Cuídense.

¡Espero verlos en otros de mis fics!

Addanight.


End file.
